


衣冠禽兽

by GOMS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS
Summary: 寡头混蛋小儿子LucasX放荡王室成员Jungwoo君主立宪制国家，王室衰落，为了维持体面，王室成员必须经常进行社交活动，以此讨好寡头。两个都是烂人，但是烂中有烂，总之就是一个坏家伙被更坏的家伙制裁的故事。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

宴会开始了几十分钟，气氛正渐入佳境。Jungwoo走到一个不起眼的角落，由于跟祖父不和，他本打算拒绝来参加今晚的宴会，这种靠卖笑来补贴王室的社交活动令他感到极度的不适，但祖父，也就是本国国王，他指责Jungwoo已经有半年多没参加过王室要求的社交活动，如果这次还不来，就会把他从王室中除名。

今晚宴会来头最大的宾客是斯涅维奇，垄断军火、稀土及慈善等行业的本国第一首富，今年五十八岁，身边站着的是他第三任妻子，看起来年纪不会比Jungwoo大多少，一个美妙的女性Omega，她眼神专注，嘴唇红润，只是并不张开，总是弯成一个很美妙的弧度，表示着对丈夫及国王谈话的喜爱之情。

Jungwoo冷笑着移开目光，他只期盼今晚自己不要被国王，或是任何看他不顺眼的王室成员发现。然而事与愿违，不知怎地，国王那双日渐浑浊的老花眼竟然犀利地瞥见了躲在角落里的他，在他们目光交汇之后，国王狠狠地剜了他一眼，并示意他到跟前来。

Jungwoo端着酒杯，不情愿地走过去。在国王的要求下，他毕恭毕敬地向斯涅维奇问好，并作了自我介绍。日薄西山的王室，是不能在这位如日中天的寡头面前拿捏做派的，但对于斯涅维奇的小儿子，他实在给不出什么好脸色。

Lucas，斯涅维奇第二任妻子为他留下的唯一一个后代，从小骄奢放纵，荒诞不经，他是个傻子、蠢货，是个货真价实的混蛋，不折不扣的烂人。他的事迹Jungwoo虽不关心但也略有耳闻，尽管他身材高大，相貌英俊，现在看起来表现得还算绅士，但一走出国王和斯涅维奇身边，Jungwoo还是换上了一副冷若冰霜的模样，另附爱答不理的冷淡态度。

身边的这位高个青年，仿佛完全没有察觉到他态度转变一般继续放声大笑，兴致勃勃地谈论一些无关紧要的趣事。Jungwoo适时地打断他：“抱歉，先生，我觉得……”

“没错！这里确实非常吵闹，临近有一家我叔叔产业下的餐厅，我们可以去那里闲谈。”Lucas马上说，并揽住Jungwoo的手，邀请他跟他一同前去。

Jungwoo犹豫片刻便点头应允，跟随Lucas走出了晚宴的大厅。他对于Lucas这类人的行为内心是很不屑的，尽管并不会表露在脸上。新贵族阶级通过掏出巨额财富联姻、社交及捐赠等等行为来换取贵族称号，但骨子里改不掉自己的粗鲁，如果不是实在不想在晚宴上多待，Jungwoo绝对不会答应这样一个无礼的请求，而且还是一个年轻健壮、名声烂透的Alpha。

直到Lucas为他打开车门让他坐上去时，他都还在想着自己应该用什么借口开溜，没有察觉到丝毫问题。Lucas关上车门之后就敲了敲前座的椅背，要司机放下挡板。

“没关系的，我不介意。”Jungwoo说。

“闭上嘴，小婊子。”Lucas转过头，对他说。

车没有发动，也不打算去什么餐厅，Jungwoo立刻明白了，他想要去开车门，然而打不开，“让我下车！”他朝Lucas怒吼道。

下一秒，Jungwoo被Lucas抓住双腿往他的方向拖拽过去，他上半身失去了平衡，整个人摔倒在车座下，额头撞在羊羔毛的地毯上，尽管有缓冲，依然疼得让他眼前发黑了一阵。

Jungwoo撞到脑袋时的痛呼让始作俑者轻笑了一声，Lucas一改在宴会上彬彬有礼的姿态，一条腿直踩在地毯上，另一条腿屈在车座上，俯身强横地压制住Jungwoo。他单手掐上Jungwoo的脖子，悠然自得地打量着他。

“松手，还有，打开车门，我可以当一切不存在！”Jungwoo脸涨得通红，他奋力地说。

而Lucas则是“啧啧”地摇着头，脸上还是一副轻蔑的神色，“对我发号施令？真是个小婊子，王室穷得快只剩下那个空荡荡的牛棚了，你却连张说漂亮话的嘴都没有，只会朝我摆出一张冷冰冰的小脸吗？没关系，记住待会儿你挨操的浪叫就行，我一定让你记忆深刻。”

“Lucas！”Jungwoo只来得及愤怒地喊了一声，对自己刚才随便地接受邀请感到追悔莫及。

Lucas扒下了他的西裤，看起来对付他完全胜券在握，而且Alpha的信息素开始让Jungwoo头脑发昏，身体发软。尽管他已经拼了命咬着嘴唇去够车窗，而Lucas只是随手一拽，就让他的努力白费了功夫。

他不得不感到恐惧，Jungwoo已经很久没为了王室参加社交活动，更不用说被如此羞辱，但显然现在局面并不由他来主导，仅存的理智让他努力去尝试说了一切可能制止Lucas的威胁性话语，但它们只得到了这个混蛋的嘲笑。Lucas粗暴地拉起Jungwoo，固定着他的头，捏着他的下颌骨，在挺立的阴茎捅进他被迫张开的嘴之前，假装好心地提醒了他一句：“小心你的喉咙。”

但他就是打算要捅破Jungwoo的喉咙。Jungwoo无法言语，口腔被极深地侵入，他完全止不住生理性的呕吐，从眼角渗出了眼泪。Jungwoo不是不想挣扎，但是——力量悬殊。他不止失去了对身体的控制权，甚至于，在被这么对待时，Jungwoo连大脑都无法正常思考。身体的疼痛让他只剩下了最本能的意识，就是期盼折磨的终止。

封闭的车内，Lucas故意发狠地操着他的嘴，他对Jungwoo没有什么所谓怜惜的情绪，只是很满意地盯着他的脸看，“知不知道，刚才在宴会上，一看到你那张跟被冰霜冻住似的苍白脸蛋，我就想朝它来一发了，不爱拿正眼看人是不是？懒得对人张嘴是不是？小婊子，你得承认这张嘴它就是适合吃鸡巴。”

Jungwoo痛苦地蹙着眉。

Lucas没想就这么在他嘴里完事，在信息素的作用下，Jungwoo下面早已变得湿润，他的嘴才刚刚解放，下面的穴口便被重重地插了进去，那里还从未接纳过任何东西，完全的进入让他本能地想要抗拒，Lucas没给他任何机会，双手按着Jungwoo的胯部，强硬地顶入，不容反抗的侵占让他两眼发昏，痛苦地呻吟着，下意识地向后蹬腿。

双腿从膝弯处被死死地压住，挣扎换来的是更彻底的贯穿。脑袋悬在半空中，Jungwoo的眼神开始涣散，他无力挣扎，只剩下一只手臂靠意识攥住拳抵着Lucas的身体，然而那没有任何作用，交合处的水声甚至盖过了他微弱的呻吟。

右肩被狠狠地咬了一口，然后是锁骨处，甚至是下巴，Lucas咬得很重，Jungwoo后来根本分辨不出身下凶狠地抽插和身上近乎野兽一般地撕咬，到底哪一个更让他难以忍受。他的身体因为恐惧而痉挛抽搐，被捅得声音沙哑的嘴半是含糊不清的哀叫半是混混沌沌的呻吟，不住颤抖的一条小腿被Lucas烦躁地卡在车座与车身间的缝隙中，“听点话，”Lucas伸了伸手臂，“老子的胳膊都要抽筋了。”

Jungwoo断断续续地开口试图说话，“不要……呃、标记……”

“你的担心似乎有些多余，”听清楚Jungwoo说了些什么，Lucas似笑非笑地看着他，“放心，你就是想我也不会让你被标记的。”

Lucas跟传闻中描述的一样，是个不折不扣的烂人。

因为Jungwoo虽然确实没有被标记，但他怀孕了。

他满以为因为自己确实没有被标记，而且之后Lucas还再三保证说他没有射进生殖腔，就信以为真，隐瞒了整个王室，直到用餐时他在众目睽睽之下吐了出来。三次。

第三次时他不安地解释，“我最近肠胃不太好，非常抱歉……我、呕……”这下连国王都一脸凝重地看向了他。

这是严重的名誉问题，以至于检查结果出来之后，王室每个人的脸上都乌云密布。一个怀了孕的Omega，却没有被标记——即使是普通人这件事都难以启齿，放到王室则更是惊天的丑闻。从父母亲开始，所有与他较为亲近的长辈或者晚辈，连国王也都亲自见了他一回，只为问出这个婴儿的生父，尽管他们都没有如愿。

因为身份，王室的一切活动都必须面向全体公众公开，这也决定了Jungwoo无权打掉这个孩子，何况他又被关了禁闭，现在一想到自己竟然被耍得团团转就快气疯了，要是因为他让整个王室蒙羞，Jungwoo觉得自己以后肯定无法再抬头做人。他不愿光看着自己这样一天天耗下去，整天想尽办法弄掉孩子，然后嫁祸给禁闭期间到他身边的任何一个人，最后还是国王派人来警告他，如果再敢轻举妄动，绝对会让他进监狱。

Jungwoo叫天天不灵，叫地地不应。他不敢再乱动心思，眼看着肚子开始慢慢变大，整夜整夜的失眠，没想到就在这时，斯涅维奇派人来向王室求婚了。

但并不是为他的儿子，而是为他。

作为他的第四任妻子，斯涅维奇向王室表达了歉意以及阐述了他希望娶回Jungwoo的想法，话中意味昭然若揭，整个王室此刻都以为自己明白了孩子父亲是谁，只有Jungwoo知道这到底有多荒谬。求婚的消息传到他耳中，如同惊雷一样在他脑中炸裂。

Jungwoo只能亲自去见国王，问他是否还有其他的办法，结果显而易见。而且为了孩子不至使民众产生怀疑，他还必须尽快与斯涅维奇完婚，也就是说，从让整个王室成为全国人民的笑柄，转变为让他一个人成为全国人民的笑柄。他今年二十二，斯涅维奇的那个混蛋小儿子才只比他小一岁。

没有一天，Jungwoo能咽下这口恶气，无忧无虑的入睡。在对全国发表的当口儿他还关着禁闭，听不到外界对他的议论纷纷，但婚期渐近，他需要做结婚准备。虽然被放出来，但他也因此承受的心理压力太大，导致Jungwoo整天都是低气压，连他的小娜都没有心情见。

小娜是王室的一个Beta女佣，他们两个偷情快满两年了，Jungwoo对她说不上有多喜爱，有时想起来会认为她是个很惹人厌的女人。但大部分时间，他一见到她就觉得自己也挺爱她，爱她很卷的红发，以及脸上小小的雀斑。他们是在一次晚宴上相遇的，Jungwoo被亲生父亲浇了一身红酒，小娜帮他去换衣服，关怀他，还帮他口，后来一切木已成舟之后，她才告诉Jungwoo自己有丈夫。

她的丈夫舍普诺夫，曾经就是一个街头混混，无业游民，在小娜的威逼利诱下Jungwoo不得已让他进王室做了警务员，这个决定后患无穷，他就是因为太年轻才上当受了骗，Jungwoo想。现在舍普诺夫站在他面前，他连躲都找不到地方躲。

“殿下，你要嫁出王室了。”舍普诺夫说。

“……你有事吗？”

“殿下，您不在王室以后，我跟妻子该怎么办？”

“你们该做什么还做什么啊，什么该怎么办，跟我有什么关系？”

“如果被解雇，我们会无法生存，殿下，钱，我们需要一笔钱。”

“你们敲诈我敲诈得够多了，我绝不会再给你们一分钱！我都多久没见小娜了，你竟然还问我要钱？”

“如果你不给钱，我们就去告诉斯涅维奇。”舍普诺夫神色坚定地说，好像转身就打算到斯涅维奇那儿去。

Jungwoo咬着牙给他拿钱。流年不利，他没想到自己在这么狼狈地滚出王室之前还要再被敲诈一笔。他的婚礼因为太过丢脸所以是非公开性质的，斯涅维奇的人来接他时，在场的王室成员只有几个想看他笑话的同辈人，唯一有分量的是国王，但他只匆匆露了个面就离开，都没有祝福Jungwoo。这景况Jungwoo大概能预想到，他正在努力学会接受这狗娘养的现实（作为王室成员，他大部分场合下不会说脏话）。

在这耻辱上再添一笔的正是随后举行的婚礼，斯涅维奇没有到场。

Jungwoo不知道站在他旁边充当新郎的男人是什么人，但他几乎可以确定整个婚礼现场几乎所有人都在偷笑他，这其中包括罪魁祸首Lucas，他来参加了，在Jungwoo和那个替代品经过他时，忍不住发出看热闹的戏谑笑声。

Jungwoo忍住了没有挥出去自己的拳头。

他此前还一直对斯涅维奇为什么要娶他存疑，直到当天晚上才明白。婚礼仪式之后他没有用餐，直接叫人把他带到卧室休息，Jungwoo已经做好了独自一人过夜的准备，晚上他一个人倚在床上盘算今后该怎么办时，Lucas一脸理所当然地走进房间，站到Jungwoo床前。

“你跟我保证过。”Jungwoo努力心平气和。

Lucas神态自若，耸耸肩，“没错，骗你的。”

“你这个狗娘养的混蛋。”Jungwoo说。

他们王室的人也会骂脏确实很令人意外，Lucas凝视了他几秒，忽然抬起手，上来给了他一巴掌。  
Jungwoo被扇得上半身摔倒到一侧，胳膊肘勉强撑在床上，嘴角渗出血来。

“王室的小婊子，”Lucas两步上床，跨坐到Jungwoo身上，单手把他的身体扳正，他笑了一下，“斯涅维奇的新娘，我的……妈妈？别用这张嘴尽说我不爱听的话，来，让我先替爸爸尝尝它的滋味。”他一手掐着Jungwoo的脸，把他的脑袋按在床头固定住，一手解开皮带，拉下自己的裤链。

“张嘴。”他说。

Jungwoo紧抿着嘴唇，愤怒地瞪着他。

“你就喜欢我来硬的吧，”Lucas又笑了，他用要捏碎骨头一样的力道箍住Jungwoo的下颌骨，迫使他张开嘴，然后挖苦了一句：“小心你的喉咙。”

然后他还是重重地捅了进去，Jungwoo因为Lucas手上的力道疼得表情狰狞，又因为口腔实在无法被进得更深脸迅速涨得通红，脖颈僵直，他受不了的去拉Lucas手臂，却只换来更快速的进出，所幸Lucas最后没有在他嘴里，而是压着他的脑袋，射在了他的脸上。

Jungwoo弓着腰不住地咳嗽，Lucas扳着他的大腿把他放倒在床上，只用一只手就压住他的胸膛，另一只手伸向下面。也许是孕期的缘故，比起初次的紧涩，这里变得更加诱人，在为Lucas口交时就湿透了，Lucas难得一次没有嘲笑他，连一句话都没说，直接将再度硬挺起的性器插了进去。

人生在世总是难得棋逢对手，更何况是自以为的对手，而对方完全没把你放在眼里的那种。这些年仗着家里是王室，Jungwoo也属实没少作恶多端，一个国家只要有几个寡头和一个无能的政府，那就是寡头最高，政府其后，他们王室原先很得寡头青睐，所以他才能活到二十二才碰上第一个硬茬儿。

这个把他生活彻底搅乱的硬茬儿，本国首富的小儿子正在兴头上，握着他的腰往上提，方便他干起来更爽，也能进得更深。持续了很长一段时间，狂风骤雨般的抽插让Jungwoo根本没法好好喘息，他疼得感觉自己腰快断了，神情痛苦。然而在Lucas眼里，痛苦的表情更加让他兴奋，新婚的头一天晚上，他就被这样硬生生地干昏过去。

第二天Jungwoo清醒过来没多久，Lucas又扑上来，岔开Jungwoo的双腿为自己解决晨勃。Jungwoo恼恨地去挠他的脸，手被抓住就张口去咬Lucas的手臂，他的脸上还有昨晚干掉的精液。Lucas压着他肆无忌惮地耸动，信息素的味道和强制的性交已经让他感觉恶心，他把Lucas的手臂咬出了血。

斯涅维奇出现在卧室的门口，皱眉看着自己的小儿子，“你没嗑药吧？”

“放心，爸爸。”Lucas头都不转一下，专心地操身下的人，他心情愉悦，被咬得厉害也只是挣开自己的手，并不生气，等斯涅维奇关上门离开，Lucas舒服地情不自禁挺直了腰，边喘息着边对Jungwoo说：“不错，太不错了，我现在开始期待你求我标记的那一天了，哦，妈妈，真紧。”

Jungwoo微阖着眼，眼神是痛苦的、可怜的，唯一可惜的是Lucas没有怜悯之心。他伸了两根手指戳进Jungwoo的嘴，挑着嘴角，挑逗似的在他温暖湿热的口腔里尽情搅动。

他搅得Jungwoo忍不住想呕，舌头卷着手指把它们往外推，Lucas又加了一根，手掌直接扣住他整个下巴，指关节曲着用力地往Jungwoo喉咙深处捣。

Jungwoo被迫高仰起头，喉咙深处发出“赫赫”的声音，他缩了缩肩膀，不动了。

斯涅维奇家比王室的宫殿更漂亮，也更大，Jungwoo起来之后一个人进浴室清洗，这里的佣人要帮忙，都被他赶了出去。再次被惨无人道地强奸之后，jungwoo浑身腰酸背痛，躺在浴室里休息了很久一会儿，出去之后在走廊上听到Lucas吭吭地笑，斯涅维奇就说他：“狗东西。”

Jungwoo走过去，看到Lucas挽着衣袖举着伤口被处理过的手臂给斯涅维奇看，脸上挂着狡黠的笑，说：“这才叫真咬呢。”

斯涅维奇乜斜着眼看到了他，Jungwoo低头向他问好，坐下时斯涅维奇对他说：“往后没事尽量不要出门。”

面前这俩人心里都门儿清，Jungwoo此刻彻底确定了Lucas是故意要整他，甚至都让斯涅维奇来配合他，他恨得差点咬了舌头，阴测测地瞪了Lucas一眼，Lucas对他灿然一笑。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘶——”Jungwoo吸了口气，蹩着眉抬腿踹了一脚那个正在帮他擦洗小腿的女佣，他嗓音沙哑，因为喉咙不舒服咳了声，“咳，你在刷铁桶吗？轻点！”

都是因为那个混蛋跟他妈有什么变态的性癖似的，热爱操人的嘴，他现在每次一开口说话，就感觉从胸口到喉口都是火灼烧样的痛感。下面倒还好。必须得承认，生理构造就是神奇，身体的部位确实各司其职，他下面这个洞作为承受强奸的主力军反而明显比上面这个恢复得更快，也更好，说明——Jungwoo才不关心下面是干什么的，他知道自己的嘴不应该是用来挨操的就行。

嫁到斯涅维奇家里几星期后，Jungwoo终于接受了现实。现实就是他改变不了现状，只能被现状强奸。

Jungwoo决定对自己好点，能享受一点是一点，反正在王室还是在斯涅维奇家都一样，花的都是他们的钱。他叫着，“索菲亚。”没有人回答他，这是刚才那个被他踹了一脚的女佣的名字，她现在不知道去准备什么，从浴室里消失了踪影。Jungwoo又喊了两声，最后失去耐心，从浴池里爬起来，穿上浴袍走了出去。

他在斯涅维奇家闲逛，这是国内从前大贵族的城堡，被斯涅维奇买下之后进行了扩建，尽管如此，真正在这里居住的也只有斯涅维奇和他的小儿子，现在加上一个他。哦，某种层面上现在也是他的家了。Jungwoo抓住一个佣人问他要了酒，听说斯涅维奇家在顶层有一个露天的游泳池，想想自己也无事可做，就让人把他带了过去。

顶层的视野非常开阔，Jungwoo上去之后沿边转了好几圈，他看到自己曾经就读的一所理工学院，当然，学业期间他都只是象征地去过几次，所有考试、毕业论文都不需要他亲自来操心，到现在他都不能完整地念出自己专业的全称，现在看到却怀念上了，他自己认为自己是真情实感的。

他甚至驻足在自己望见学校的地方，煞有其事地回忆起来：学校大门镶嵌着烫金大字的学校名的石碑，在校园里走过的那些年轻靓丽的女生们，经过学校图书馆，透过明亮的玻璃窗，背包挂在椅背上埋头苦读的学生……他完全忽略掉自己仅仅去过学校寥寥几次的事实，伤感地把它当作自己的珍贵回忆，认为自己自己如此美好的一段时光就在无知无觉中逝去——事实上他在那段时间整日沉浸在酗酒、玩乐和淫欲的天地之中，不亦乐乎，还把学校称作禁锢青年人肉体与灵魂的地狱。

他伤感地盯着手中的酒杯，看着杯中深色的酒水在自己轻缓地摇晃下闪烁着绚丽的光芒。

Jungwoo暂时还没有喝下第一口，他要酒只是觉得没有酒好像少了点什么，也显得自己过于谨慎，不过他的肚子里现在还有一个即将出生的新生命，酒对他来说可能不是什么好事。Jungwoo，他因此有些犹豫了。

不能说他很在意这个孩子，只是——他一直在思考，无论如何应该尽量减少自己的损失，在自己遭遇这种突然性的打击后，Jungwoo开始现实地考虑自己的处境，比如说该享受就享受的理念，然后，为自己以后找点出路。

从结婚那天的情况看，想要再回王室几乎没有什么可能，国王连祝福都不给他，完完全全把他当成王室的耻辱，一个显眼得让他们急于抹去的污点，所以他必须得在这里给自己找点立足的根据。他有王室的称号，如果是在稍逊色于斯涅维奇的家族里，或许价值更高，但在他这里反而无关轻重，只要斯涅维奇想，王室绝对都会不遗余力地奉上，更何况他一个跟王室相看两厌的，孩子倒是个不错的……

身后远远传来脚步声，Jungwoo没有回头，以为是佣人，很不耐烦地驱赶道：“别来烦我。”

可是他的命令无人应答，而且那脚步声也仍旧响着，离自己越来越近。那就不是什么佣人了，Jungwoo一下子就知道这又是Lucas犯贱来惹他呢，他很厌烦地翻了个白眼，转身想离开。

Lucas跨步上前，抓住了他一只胳膊，从他另一只手里把酒杯夺走，往地上摔去。

“我要是你，”Lucas说，恶狠狠地拽了Jungwoo一把，“就老老实实待着原地，哪儿也不去。”

“你有权利管我走还是留？”Jungwoo觉得很可笑，他奋力想甩开钳制住自己的那只手。

Lucas反手给了他一耳光。

要不是一只胳膊被Lucas拉着，Jungwoo被扇得差点就摔倒在地，他踉跄了好几步，才堪堪站稳，脸也被打偏过去。

“你知道什么叫权利吗？”Lucas拽着他往前走，“你知道王室一年问我家要多少钱吗？妈妈，知不知道怎么进行交易？给了你们钱，你得付出回报。走还是留，让你自己决定——”他脸上浮现出不屑的笑，“你配吗？”

“没道理我为王室承担一切！”Jungwoo忍痛咬牙切齿地低声喊道，“你这样做毁了我的人生，根本不至于……”

“说实在的，你本来的人生也不怎么样，不是吗？”

“你知道什……放开我！”越靠近游泳池，Jungwoo挣扎的幅度越大，为了压制住他，Lucas 用自己强有力的双臂死死地将他箍在身前。

“操你妈！”Jungwoo拼尽全力挣扎。

“别急，马上就操。”Lucas笑着说，他就用那个两只手臂困住Jungwoo的姿势，使劲往上一提，然后直接把臂间的人扔进了游泳池。水花溅湿了他一半衣服。

所以他三下两下把衣服全脱了，跟着Jungwoo被扔的轨迹跳进游泳池，Jungwoo灌了好几口水，眼睛被水花打得睁不开，四肢挥舞着想要找回平衡，他的脑袋经过努力已经浮出水面，Lucas抓着人按他的肩想把他按下去，Jungwoo在混乱中察觉到Lucas的意图，他急忙惊慌失措地乞求道：“我会死！呛，不要做……别让我、咳咳，别让我用嘴……”

比起在水下的陌生，呼吸的困难，此刻更让Jungwoo恐惧的没有其他，除了这一件事——控制！他不是第一次承受过，所以更为抗拒，Alpha强有力的手臂，将他的脑袋被死死地固定住，仿佛对待一个容放什么的无生命无感觉的器皿一样去使用。迫使他无法挣扎，只能顺从的力量，让他身体变得疲软无力，直到用尽最后一丝力气，浑身瘫软，放弃反抗……他真正恐惧的是这个。

在Lucas面前，必须也只会任其摆布的事实让他厌恶至极，他从心底里无法接受，不愿意承认，更不想再经历一遍。

“你可没资格对我下命令。”Lucas嘲笑道，他在水中很轻松地就扯掉Jungwoo身上的浴袍，扔到了一边，一边悠闲地解开皮带，一边在Jungwoo往外爬时抓住他的脚腕把他再度拖进水里。

几次失败的尝试下来，Jungwoo已经精疲力尽，他找到不到可以扶的东西，身体重重地跌进水里，小腿被Lucas的手攥着，任凭他怎么努力都挣脱不开。

Lucas松开他的脚腕，把Jungwoo拉起来往池边推去，“别试图躲我，不管你想还是不想，我们以后都是一家人了。”

这种话从他口中说出来实在是怪异至极，只是暂时Jungwoo顾不上听他说了些什么，他咳嗽着吐了好几口水，还没从在水中窒息的感觉中恢复过来，Lucas已经扳起他的大腿，直接挺腰捅了进去。

Jungwoo短促地“呃”了一声，每次被Lucas强奸时他甚至都来不及适应，他痛得想往后退，背却撞在泳池的蓝白瓷砖上，Jungwoo高仰着头，手用力地抓住Lucas的肩头，却连气都喘不匀。

——骤然间袭来的痛苦。

每一下Lucas都顶进他体内的最深处，他尝试去掐Lucas的脖子，耗尽精力用指甲在Lucas背部抓挠……就这样慢慢失去了力量，最终跟随着Lucas的动作嘶哑地呻吟，即便只有痛苦的呻吟。

Omega的身体让他努力去适应Alpha，然而还是无济于事，Jungwoo难以忍受地哀求出声：“不要……你轻、轻一点……”

“怎么，”Lucas慢吞吞地开口，“怕疼了吗？”他一下比一下更用力。

“不该是你，你这个卑鄙小人……你没有资格！呃、啊！不要……”

“你给我爸操，还是给我操，有什么区别吗？”Lucas贴在他耳边轻声道。

Jungwoo被顶撞得身子往上一耸一耸的，“操你妈的，Lucas。”他无力地咒骂着，目光有些呆滞，他的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，脸上毫无血色，像大理石雕像一样苍白

“真的，”Lucas嘴唇贴在Jungwoo耳边低喘，眼睛发红地用力操干着，“妈妈，你已经嫁进斯涅维奇家了，别太在意到底是对哪个男人张开腿。”

天色一点一点暗下来，池水漾着金红的天光。

索菲亚在走廊里转来转去也没有找到斯涅维奇的小妻子，正一筹莫展呢，瞅见楼梯拐角那一个人影，走得特别慢，她急忙跑近看，正是Jungwoo。

“夫人！您去哪儿了？您……身上怎么湿了……”

Jungwoo光着脚，身上的浴袍是湿透的，贴在身上，水顺着小腿淌到阶梯上，他垂着脑袋，头发上流下的水珠无声地融入他的浴袍内，听到索菲亚的声音也没有抬头。

见Jungwoo不说话，索菲亚更着急了，“夫人，我一直在等您，您还没洗完……”她伸手想去搀扶，被Jungwoo反应很大地避开。

Jungwoo终于抬眼，警告地瞪了索菲亚一眼，他依旧没有开口说话。而索菲亚则是因为他那一眼无比震惊，她在Jungwoo瞪过来时看清楚了他的脸，也看清了他脸上的鲜血，他的嘴唇被咬伤，直到此刻还在流血，而他脸颊上的血痕则是被人恶意涂抹的，看起来很可怖。

索菲亚才注意到面前的人一直在发抖，他扶着栏杆的双手，缓慢往下挪动的双腿，她看到了滴在他雪白浴袍上几滴晕染开，变得暗红的血。

“我去为您找医生？”索菲亚迟疑地问道。

“不需要，”Jungwoo有些头晕地靠着栏杆，停下了往下挪动的动作，终于开口说。似乎是放弃了不再逞强，但是他的声音沙哑而微弱，发出的声音半是气音，“先……给我洗澡，洗……重新。”  
索菲亚一脸迷惑。

Jungwoo叹了口气，他用尽最后一点力气，把自己的脑袋探过去，在这个Beta女佣柔软的面颊下留下一个极轻的吻（他没有力气来更多的花样了），在她耳边叮嘱道：“给我细心点，别漏下任何地方。”

说完他就昏倒了。

他不想承认自己体力不支是因为Alpha近乎残暴的掠夺，但不得不说，数次的压制已经让他几乎丧失斗志，Jungwoo彻底打消了硬碰硬的念头，并且发自内心地不想再跟Lucas起冲突。他当然不想被操，但是，大多数时间，人总是不能为所欲为，从前拿来的早晚要还回去，Jungwoo现在开始把Lucas对他这种莫名其妙的折磨当成生活的报应，接受现实，他不得不这样做。

尽管如此，在做了这么多心理建设之后，他还是恐惧，当初他真的应该谨慎，那些传闻中Lucas的评语现在看来全部有过之而无不及，唯一争议的是“蠢货”这个词，Lucas并不蠢，只是因为彼此力量相差过大，一切都只需要直接去做，所以任何所谓的小脑筋在Lucas面前都显得可笑，就好比一只再敏捷的蚂蚁，也只能轻易地被大象踩死。

他现在最大的希望就是肚子里这个慢慢长大的孩子，这也许是他的转机，尽管他直到今天都还没有被标记，Lucas是故意的，如果没有标记就生下孩子……他不敢想会怎么样，外界会如何评价。自从他跟斯涅维奇结婚之后，就一直待在家里没有再出去，一方面是因为斯涅维奇要求，另一方面，他不想出去被那些恶心的媒体追着跑，他得到的只会是一轮接一轮的嘲笑，Lucas真是个令人作呕的混蛋！是他见过最恶心也最邪恶的人！Jungwoo真的感受不到Lucas身上有哪怕一点儿人性，就连他沦落得这么凄惨，追究其原因，就是因为朝他摆了张臭脸？

即使是Lucas那张英俊的脸，现在也只让他感到想吐。

天气一天变得比一天冷，Jungwoo也更不想再出去，或许是因为孩子长大了，行动起来让他开始感到了略微不便，Jungwoo整天窝在一楼发现的茶室里，一待就是一下午，吃茶点，看着窗外的雪，有时候就那么睡过去，直到佣人到了晚餐的点来提醒他。

而且Lucas还没到这里来找过他，Jungwoo不知为何有种微妙的、侥幸的安心感。

房间里响起窗户被敲打的沉闷的声音，Jungwoo吓了一跳，坐直身体朝窗户那边望了望，并没有什么异样，他刚收回目光，那沉闷的敲击声又响起来，这次他看到了，只有一只手，在窗户下边缘急乱地敲打着。

Jungwoo起身跑过去，他往窗外下方望去：一个有着卷曲红发的头顶。她把脸仰了起来，是他的小娜。

他用力把窗户打开，灌进来的寒风激得他打了个哆嗦。

“你、你怎么跑到这儿了？”Jungwoo有些傻眼。

“殿下，救救我，只有你能救我了……”女人急忙掂高脚去抓他的手，Jungwoo身子往后缩了缩，让她抓了个空。“我快活不下去了。”她万分哀求地说。

“什么？……你说。”Jungwoo不安地去看四周，催促眼前的人。

“殿下，您走之后，我跟丈夫每天都小心翼翼，生怕出了差错。可是，没想到，还是被陷害了。他那天晚上只说去喝酒，怎么知道同伴坏心，把他灌醉骗他去赌钱，殿下，他真的是被骗的，他哪会赌呢？手上的钱输了个精光，还欠下不知道多少，其实，是作弊的。他发现了，于是起了争执，无意中砸断了一个青年的腿……可他的腿也断了，后来才知道，那是王室警卫长的儿子，出了医药费还不够，把他赶出了王室。殿下，多么可怜！他没了收入，我们又要给人家治腿，又要还赌债，实在是支撑不下去。我以为，小事……不会被察觉，就一个，我本想着，以后赎回去，一个小金酒盏，没什么大不了……可不巧被发现了，这下连我都被赶了出来。殿下，没办法，实在没办法才来找您，这里守卫这么严，我试了好多次才进来，耳朵都冻烂了，您看……我只敢沿着边找您，这是第三次，谢天谢地，您在这……屋里真暖，奥……您在吃下午茶，真快活！”

Jungwoo心里有些厌烦，但教养让他不至于在脸上表现出来，他尽量使自己的语气亲切点，“好，别急，你现在缺多少钱？”

他心想，也是时候把他之前的破事做个了断了，再出最后一笔血。

“不多，不多，殿下，要是您想，以后我也可以偷溜进来找您，约好时间，我跟丈夫说好，来找您……幸好我今天来之前刚洗了澡！”

“不，不是，”Jungwoo脸上有些挂不住地摆着手，他可没打算大着肚子再跟女人干那档子事，“我这次给你足够的，以后你就……你还是跟舍普诺夫离婚得好！”

“这怎么能，殿下，没想过的事……”

他突然感到一阵烦躁，那雀斑，那神情，乱糟糟的卷发，都让Jungwoo懒得再继续交谈，他往后退了两步，在房间里转了转，离得窗户稍远时站住，冷漠地说：“你说个数，以后别再过来了。”

“你想用谁的钱给她？”

是Lucas的声音。Jungwoo吓得差点跳起来，他一转身，呼吸一窒。

Lucas站在房间门口，举着手枪。

他玩味地看了一眼窗外的人，又看向他，慢步走进来。

Lucas给手上的枪上了膛，一把把Jungwoo扯到自己跟前，左手从后面牢牢地握住他的脖子，手上发力推着Jungwoo跟他一起往窗户那边过去，“窗外那个，你可以试试逃跑，看看是你的腿快还是我的子弹快。”

“Lucas，她只是……”Jungwoo面色发白，试图解释。

他的解释让Lucas皱了皱眉，骂了句脏话，往前搡了Jungwoo一把。

“给老子闭嘴！”

Jungwoo紧咬住嘴唇，不敢再开口。


	3. Chapter 3

“多漂亮的美人，配着你那对冻伤的耳垂尤其如此。”Lucas对着窗外的女人，语气几乎是亲切的，只在嘴角处挂着一丝淡淡的嘲讽，“你要告诉我的名字，对这么一个初次见面的美人就叫昵称可不太礼貌。”

“安娜，安娜•彼得罗夫娜。”Jungwoo小心地轻声替他的旧情人回答道。

他脸上立刻挨了一记重重的耳光。

他被这一耳光的力道带得连连后退，最后摔倒在地毯上，撞翻了一把椅子。在情急之下Jungwoo最先想到的是肚子里这个孩子，他用手护着它，自己就摔得很重。

Lucas饶有趣味地看他滑稽的动作，“真是个好妈妈。”他暧昧地说，轻轻瞥了一眼Jungwoo微微隆起的腹部，转回头继续跟安娜交谈。

“安娜，你找错了人，你做了错误的事情。你的老情人现在是斯涅维奇家的夫人，手里没有一分钱——不过，我可以给你个机会。”

在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的安娜盯着黑洞洞的枪口，面带恐惧地将目光在屋内两人间来回转换，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，不敢开口。

Lucas弯曲了一下拿枪的那只胳膊，几秒之后再度伸直，“安娜，你一定很需要这笔钱，我也非常想帮助你，但是直接给你不行，你必须得付出些什么，这是我们斯涅维奇家的原则。”

“我可以为您做任何——”

“不用，”Lucas盯着她烂得已经流黄水的耳朵，笑了笑，“你就站在这里，十二个小时，别动，坚持得了我就给你钱。”

“她会冻死！”Jungwoo捂着脸愤怒地朝他吼道。Lucas这个人的恶劣再一次让他心头涌起一阵怒火。是的，他完全明白Lucas只是为了好玩，只是为了看到人痛苦——随便谁，并没有什么仇恨，他只是为了满足自己内心变态的欲望。

“真感人，瞧瞧你自己，为了你曾经的女人怒火中烧，一副很有良知的模样，却让我做了穷凶极恶的坏人……真是冤枉，妈妈，那我再发一次善心，你出去陪她一块儿站着，就到她身边，只要站一个小时，这样你们两个都不会死，也可以。怎么样？”

“你——”Jungwoo呆住了，他不能完全搞懂Lucas的提议，于是惊慌地指责他：“你、别妄想再下什么圈套，Lucas，你这个恶棍，她什么都没做……”

“我说了，我是在发善心，安娜，你明白我的意思吗？没错，只要他愿意陪你，就只需要站一个小时，我会给你钱，多少你来说……妈妈，你会做明智的决定吧，你看起来很爱她，你们过去应该有过很多美好的时光，为了她，你的爱，挨受一个小时的寒冷……”

Jungwoo说不出话，他望向一窗外僵立的安娜，在看到对方哀求的眼神时立刻躲闪开，他当然，当然不能出去，不只是为了他，还有他的孩子，这个未出世的孩子会是他的机会，这么坏的天气，即使是一个小时，他也不能为了一个佣人就……再说，Lucas是在羞辱他，让他跟一个佣人一样受一样的罚，还美其名曰陪她、帮助她，这是在朝Jungwoo脸上吐口水，以他的身份，怎么能跟一个女佣站到一起，还要忍受一个小时，这绝无可能，他无法做出这样的牺牲，Lucas简直是个魔鬼……

“妈妈，我的手要酸了，趁它走火之前，你要尽快做决定。”

“不！我不会答应的，我不会让你的阴谋得逞。”Jungwoo脸色阴郁道。

Lucas用一种了然的眼神注视着Jungwoo，摇着脑袋笑了，“我就知道，”他说，“我就知道，宝贝……你是不会答应的。”

下一秒，他扣动了扳机。

“不！不——！”Jungwoo不敢置信地张开双臂，高举过头顶，他爬起来，脚步动了动，随即直冲着窗边奔过去，他扶在窗沿上向外俯身望去，他曾经的情人在眨眼之间变成了一具尸体，模样惨烈地倒在窗外，紫红的鲜血染红了洁白的雪地。

他转过身，后背倚在窗沿上，他恐惧地看着Lucas，“你怎么，怎么能……你杀了人！”

“没错。”

“你这个魔鬼！你竟然就那么，简直……”

“去你妈的，你这个婊子养的！”Lucas狠狠地把手枪往墙上摔过去，冲过去一脚把Jungwoo踹倒在地，他看起来满腔怒火，“你就是个婊子，狗都不如的贱货，别在老子面前惺惺作态，口是心非的废物！”他两腿跨在Jungwoo身上，半跪下来，揪起Jungwoo胸口前的衣服，疯狂地扇他耳光，“你只配得到这个！我要你死在我手里！听到没有，你这个烂货应该被全世界操！”

Lucas突然的爆发就像沉闷天空下的一道惊雷，来得如此突然，Jungwoo被踹倒时就头晕目眩，难以再对之后的暴力做出反应。

Lucas把他的扇得脸颊红肿，嘴角流血。

“呃嗯……”低压的呻吟。

Lucas突然残忍地笑起来，他停下手，掐住Jungwoo的脸，“你疼不疼？现在给我安静下来想象——你曾经做了两全其美的好事，享受与有夫之妇偷情的乐趣，给她的男人想要的钱，甚至更牢固了他们的家庭，多么美好。现在她死了，躺在外面，死之前认为自己还会有很久的人生，和她亲爱的丈夫，和你这个虚伪的大着肚子的男人。”他有些难掩兴奋地粗喘，“她那个断了腿的丈夫，一天二十四个小时疼得要命，无法入眠，嘶吼，在破烂的屋子里，在冰冷的床铺上，比雪地还冷又臭的狗窝，苦苦地等着他的女人带着钱回来，救他的腿。他惨叫着，等待着。他不知道自己不会再等到，直到太阳落下，直到黑暗来袭，直到在无尽的等待中自己凄惨地死去。这一切的痛苦来源于什么？因为你怕冷，因为你虚无缥缈的身份，因为你被强奸怀上的孩子，因为小小的一句话。所以，告诉我！一瞬间的良知也算良知吗？一个人一辈子只做了一件好事也算好人吗？你伪善的心脏真实地跳动了一秒就算活着了吗？你真的以为一棵葱就能把你从地狱拉上来吗？”

“你……很正义？”他咳着血，口齿不清地回问。

“哈哈，”Lucas哈哈大笑起来，“我不正义，但极端一点也未尝不可。”

Jungwoo偏头淬了一口血。

Lucas脸上挂着微笑，松手让他摔倒在地，朝着他喊：“你是个好人，但是要被戳瞎眼睛！你是个坏人，但可以拥有一切！来吧，为自己开脱！为自己辩解！”

“我是个普通人。”Jungwoo被他打得一副气若游丝，勉强硬撑的模样。

Lucas敷衍地“哇”了一声，半跪下来扒他裤子，“一个大进步，是吗？”他说。Jungwoo挣扎了两下，被打了就老老实实一动不动地任他摆弄。很奇怪，他的视线放在Lucas跪下的那条腿上，那条腿的膝盖跪在他躺的地毯上，跪在他身前，Lucas的黑色西裤弄脏了，就在跪着的膝盖处。按理说，不该有什么能沾上灰尘的地方，哪怕他跪下呢。

他把自己的后颈凑到Lucas的眼前，腺体一览无余，但贴上来的不是并不是他希望的嘴唇，而是Lucas的手心，很热。Jungwoo很难受地对他说：“我快要晕过去了。”Lucas就那么按着他的后颈从背后插进去，他似乎平静了下来，完全的平静。他的脸色很认真，在不暴戾时，表情像进行学术研讨一样操他。

——当一个人展现出一种面貌时，说明他或多或少拥有这种面貌，而且能控制它。Jungwoo恨恨地抱着自己的肚子，自己的孩子他的人生彩票，咬死了牙默默忍受。Lucas看着他那副样子就想笑，他轻蔑的瞥了一眼Jungwoo放在肚子上的双手，告诉他：“没有这个必要。”

在Lucas说完这句话的十几天左右，Jungwoo在三楼听到索菲亚喊他，他从房间里走出去，趴到栏杆上，看着下面的索菲亚，问她：“什么事情？”

索菲亚一脸惧怕地看他，又躲闪目光。

Jungwoo一颗心突地提起来，他猛地回身，Lucas手插着裤兜站在他身后，抬腿，一脚把他踹了下去。

如果要他回想当时那一瞬间的情绪，那么他记得，就是着急。着急，但不确定为的什么，只是着急，着急到什么都来不及想，从他被一脚狠狠踹下去到躺在血泊中因疼痛陷入昏迷之间这段短暂的时间，他真的只来得及拥有这一种情绪，可笑的着急。

Lucas站在他的病床前对他说：“按你说的，身为一个普通人，你也太幸运了，我来让你体验体验什么叫普通人。”

身为普通人，Jungwoo有太多可以去后悔，去顿悟，去仇恨的事情了，为自己曾经露出过的哪怕一瞬的傲慢的神情，顿悟要做好事无需理由，而要做坏事，还怕找不到理由吗？他仇恨的是在他之下和在他之上的所有人。他躺在病床上奄奄一息，全身的骨头都被重重压迫过一遍，此刻一根也反不起来了。肚子空空的，他的双手无措地安放在身体两边，找不到它们应该在的位置。

Lucas守在他床边，跟他聊自己。

他说的什么一点儿也不重要，重要是他的姿态。他就那么悠闲地坐在Jungwoo床前的座椅上，因为离床太近，两条腿微蜷着挤在床和椅子之间的缝隙里，他脸上的表情看起来并不为此而难受。他的左胳膊，胳膊肘轻松地搭在床头柜边，右手过好久一会儿才伸过去拿一颗熟透了的黑樱桃吃。

他说的话也是有一句没一句，更多的时候，他静静端详着Jungwoo躺在床上的脸，一言不发地嚼烂吃进嘴里的樱桃，从他的脸上看不出什么表情。但有一天他说了，在断断续续说着什么时，他根本不知道自己说了什么，而Jungwoo也根本听不明白他说了什么，他忽然看向眼前，为自己随便找了一个转瞬即逝的焦点，说了一句：“苍白又病态的迷人。”

他爬上床，趴到Jungwoo身上。躺在床上，一动不能动的Jungwoo瞳孔收缩，他心理上仍想逃避，但身体上已经不再会了。他睁着眼睛看着Lucas俯下身来，让他充满自己的瞳孔，他在Lucas的手摸上来的前一秒紧闭上自己的双眼。

Lucas像摸一个玩具一样摸他的脸。鼻孔喘着热乎乎的气，嘴里胡说八道，“真不该杀你，不想杀你呢。”“普通人，”他说着，“象牙一样光滑，细腻。”Jungwoo的脸被他摆弄来摆弄去，Lucas翻来覆去地看，嗅闻，抚摸，听着Jungwoo虚弱无力的呼吸声，好半响才幽幽吐出一句：“真恶劣，你是个罪犯。”

从那天之后Lucas就放过了他，从他的病床前消失。不得不说，这真的让Jungwoo松了口气，他自然而然地好起来，每天跟索菲亚混在一起。他叫她给他送吃的，等人一进来，就说关上门，索菲亚嘻嘻笑，并不关。Jungwoo求她十分钟，威胁一句：“再不关我撵你走！”

索菲亚上了床，老是踹他心口窝，对Jungwoo恢复身体不好，他不明白为什么，索菲亚就告诉他，当初他踹了她一脚。

“有病了吗？”

“你踹得可狠了，胸口一直疼呢。”

“真小心眼儿，你还把我骗成这样了呢。你跟那个烂人串通在一起——”Jungwoo不说了，他飞快地抬眼瞥了索菲亚一眼，看着她笑眯眯的脸，寒意像条细蛇爬上他的脊梁，身体控制不住开始发抖。

索菲亚握住他的手，不再那么笑眯眯地，她用一双温柔的大眼睛看着Jungwoo，手温暖地包着他的手，“你别怕，你身体要快点好起来，斯涅维奇要家庭聚餐，你得陪着他呢。”

Jungwoo垂下脑袋，以一个微小的幅度不断点头。

他咬牙切齿地让自己好起来，他要坚强。尽管如此当他手挽着斯涅维奇的胳膊，在众人的注视下一同就坐时，还是不可避免地感到恐慌和诡异的不适感。他的父亲是个见到他就甩脸的无望王储，每天精神奕奕地教训他羞辱他，比斯涅维奇年轻，Jungwoo就好比被洗脑的精神病人一样一直想他。

他坐在斯涅维奇左手边。家庭聚餐意外的人不少，Jungwoo一个都不认识，斯涅维奇也没有打算给他介绍，他的视线几次在餐桌上来回扫视，没有看到Lucass的身影，在这种场合下他不因此感到轻松，反而是无比恐惧，他感到害怕，但是他不能问斯涅维奇，斯涅维奇从来没拿正眼看过他，这让他不得不清楚自己并没有随意提问的资格。

他警惕地观察着周围的一切。

“Lucas还能回来吗？”

他的亲戚们随意地交谈着。

“不是说军校要求的时间不够，要考核一段时间吗？”

“早不弄晚不弄，偏偏这个时候，多扫兴！”

“可是，将来他不会真的去当军人吧？”

“也不知道是好事坏事呢……”

他在这些人的交谈中被欺骗地安抚下了，他握着酒杯的手开始放松，放开。他拿起餐具，开始往自己嘴里塞点什么，吃起来不算费劲儿，即便他的手有一点点颤抖。然后Lucas走进来了，他就把刀掉到了地上，但他动不了了，Jungwoo就那么坐在那里，就这一刻，Lucas慢慢走近，他吓得快疯了，以致于一动都不能动。

Lucas 走到他面前，连斯涅维奇都没喊，反而很自然地叫了他，“妈妈。”

他粗暴地把Jungwoo从座位上拎起来，拉着他往身后摆放烛台之类的桌子走去，Jungwoo像僵尸一样被他拽着，听见女人的声音：“哦，这个可爱的小混蛋！”

除了斯涅维奇毫不意外地低头吃东西之外，所有人都兴致勃勃地看着他们俩。

Lucas搂着他，一只手死死按着他的后脑勺，在他的腺体上舔了一下，咬了下去。

不是他之前无声地求他标记的时候。

Jungwoo噤声了，眼睛睁着，但没有看什么。

他知道了。但是他很不甘心地想起舍普诺夫，他觉得自己至少对他很好。是啊，很好，他可是自愿把自己的妻子送出去换钱花的，也就只有Jungwoo能给他那么大一笔钱，难道对他不好吗？

不好吗？

要说不好也是他自己不好，养不活自己的女人是不是。

至少Jungwoo可是对得起他了。

不是吗？

他就那么被咬着，餐桌上的人笑嘻嘻地拿着手机拍他，他们喜欢私下传阅，就是放出去也不会让人看出Lucas的脸，人们可只能看王室，毕竟王室就是为了给他们看的。

斯涅维奇批评他：“差不多了吧。”

Lucas松开了他一点，收起自己的牙。Jungwoo开始擦掉的眼泪，擦得不如掉得多。

但他努力去擦，擦得眼睛红了，全是红血丝，一碰就觉得疼。他不擦了，半眯着，声音小得像蚊子嗡嗡，“我对舍普诺夫仁至义尽吧。”

“管他呢，”Lucas忍俊不禁地去亲他的嘴，“早死了！”

Jungwoo并没有反抗，他连眼皮都不抬了。

  
  



End file.
